


indifferent

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like men, short fic, smth to quench y’all thirst, the king of this ship is back motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: indifferent (adj): 2. neither good nor bad; mediocre.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	indifferent

It startles her the first time, how easily it rolls off his tongue. How comfortable he is when he says it, like it was a second nature. How it’s just a word, yet he gives it another meaning. He doesn’t call her Mitsuru, a name she associates with responsibility and pain. He calls her  _ Mitsuru,  _ and it’s indifferent, it’s empty. 

It's a good kind of empty, the empty that’s eager to be filled. And it’s drop by drop that her name is stocked with this new significance, where it’s indifferent to her past actions. Anyone can call her Mitsuru, but when they do they see “Mitsuru”. Yet when he calls her Mitsuru, he sees  _ Mitsuru _ . 

The Mitsuru that’s been shattered into a million pieces, struggling to glue herself back together. And she expects him to run as fast as he can from this mess of a person, yet he stays, with the same words.

“If I wanted to run, I would’ve joined track.” 

It's a witty comment, she knows, yet it’s simplicity clouds it’s true meaning. And she notices he has a talent for giving words new meanings, a poet in disguise. She keeps track of that, a silent tally in her head. It’s not the first time, nor is it the last. And the time she truly, blatantly notices, is when “Mitsuru” has been completely filled.

“Could I call you Mitzi?” Questions Minato, contently laid in her lap. Her heart drops for a moment, breath unconsciously held in as she weighs his question. “Too soon? I get it-”

“No, it’s fine. You can call me that.” She clarifies, observing as he straightens himself from his position, settling beside her. His eyes crinkle when he smiles, a charming grin she wants to savor. And his lips move to form a word.

“Mitzi,” he says, and her heart flutters. “I think it’s nice.” He doesn’t know it, yet it feels as though he just stripped her soul bare. “Mitzi” is not like “Mitsuru.” When Minato says “Mitzi,” it’s filled to the brim with a newfound care. When he called Mitsuru, she’d always hear that subtle tone that spoke indifference, perhaps even a hint of indecision. Yet now, when he calls her Mitzi, there’s a layer she unpacks and leaves her stunned.

Beneath the plain meaning of a nickname, there was love. Perhaps that’s what made her fall further down the hole of feelings, knowing that her name was significant to him, even if he never explicitly stated it. He hardly needed to though, she understood it all the same. 

And there was always something new to her name when it came out his lips.

_ “It’s raining, what do you say we go dance in it like those couples in those cheesy movies you like, Mitzi?”  _ It’s laced with childish innocence, and it's adorable, only causing her to fall further into their hole of feelings. There’s a love that comes in all forms of emotions after it slips.

_ “Mitzi, I’m bored.”  _ He’ll say, looking at her with those eyes the color of icecaps, a reckless playfulness vibrating in his tone. Or maybe it’s:

_ “Mitzi, that was my bad.”  _ He would croak out after trying to be her knight in shining armor, only getting the blunt force of an attack in return. Yet, deep down, she knew he was sincere in his apology. 

Or maybe he’d say her favorite:

_ “Mitzi, I love you.”  _ There was hardly a need for an explanation for what that one carried.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting? More likely than you think. Kudos, comments and construction criticism appreciated!


End file.
